1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to augmented reality, and more specifically, to techniques for displaying a 2-D drawing in a user-understandable manner within an augmented reality view.
2. Background Information
Augmented reality is a technology in which a view of a physical environment is augmented by computer-generated graphics, text or other information, which is overlaid upon the view of the physical environment (i.e. a real-life environment) to appear as if it is part of the scene. The view of the physical environment being augmented may be a static view (e.g., a still image) or a dynamic view (e.g., a full-motion video, live or recorded). In contrast to virtual reality, where a simulated environment is shown to a user rather than a view of a physical environment, augmented reality blends the virtual with the real, to enhance a user's perception of the physical environment. Augmented reality may be used in connection with two-dimensional (2-D) drawings. In order to construct a physical structure (e.g., a building) in the physical environment, a user (e.g., builder) may utilize various types of 2-D drawings, including plans, cross sections, and the like. The 2-D drawings may act as directive statements that indicate essential tasks to be performed. For example, a directive statement may indicate something to be performed, for example conveying one should “look here (at this location), understand this and do this.” Further, a directive statement may also validate something, for example convey that “this location (the location of this statement) is validated.” The communicative effectiveness of these statements depends on them being understood in relation to the proper locations, and together with other statements. However, given large volumes of 2-D drawings (directive statements), the user may have difficulty relating their locations and understanding them as a whole. The user typically has to look at each of the 2-D drawings and attempt to create a mental model to determine the locations at issue and how the statements interrelate. This can be a daunting task which prevents effective communication. 2-D drawings are often misunderstood, because of their abstraction, causing delay, error, and waste.
To assist the user, attempts have been made to use augmented reality to directly overlay 2-D drawings onto views of physical structures. However, such direct overlay techniques may not effectively convey the information contained by the 2-D drawings. Often there is not a surface available in the view of a physical structure coinciding with what the drawings show. Attempts to overlay the 2-D drawing on some other surface may lead to confusion. In short, the 2-D drawings lack an environment in which the they can be appreciated thoroughly, correctly, and easily understood.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for providing directive statements to a user in a way they can readily assimilate, understand, and act on, and more specifically for displaying 2-D drawings within augmented reality views to a user in an intelligible manner.